


A Tipical Day

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look a a day in the life of the Doctor & Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tipical Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th story. I posted my 1st on LJ on May 2, 2011.This was posted on LJ on May 2, 2012. It seems fitting that the 100th be just like the 1st and be about the Doctor & Jack.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun.

Morning:

Jack came awake with a start, sitting up and looking around. Sleeping on regular bases was still new to him. His heart rate slowed when he recognized his surroundings as The Doctor’s bedroom on the Tardis. His smile grew wider as he looked at the sleeping figure beside him. The Time Lord was sprawled on his stomach, his arms under his head, his face relaxed in a way it never was when he was awake. Jack peeled back the covers and feasted his eyes on the long, lean, pale body.  He bent his head and placed light kisses along the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor murmured and sighed, but didn’t wake. Jack kissed the back of his neck as he trailed his fingertips along the curve of his ass.

“Jack.” The doctor mumbled sleepily.

“Morning sleepy head.” Jack greeted him.

The Doctor rolled over on his back and opened his eyes, staring blearily at Jack.

“Morning.” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck to pull him down for a kiss.

Later in the morning:

Jack and the Doctor were in the Tardis kitchen.  Jack handed the Doctor the milk for his tea. The Doctor spread Jack’s favorite jam on a piece of toast, making sure it went from edge.  Jack rubbed against the Doctor as he reached into an overhead cabinet for a plate. The Doctor gave Jack a pat on the ass as carried breakfast to the table.

That afternoon:

The two of them ran through the tropical landscape of some planet as hostile natives chased after them.

  
You really shouldn’t have said that to the chief’s wife.” The Doctor yelled at Jack as they ran.

“It was the truth.” Jack yelled back.

The Doctor glared at him. Jack just grinned. Slowly the Doctor began to smile too. They stopped in a sheltered clearing to catch their breath.

“Tell me you have a plan to get us out of this.” Jack said.

“Don’t I always have a plan?” the Doctor replied.

“Am I going to like it?” Jack demanded.

“Maybe.” the Doctor said.

Jack gave his a dirty look.

“You don’t have a plan.” he accused.

“I most certainly do.” the Doctor said with a huff.

Jack just glared at him.

“Ok, it’s more like a part of a plan,” the Doctor relented, “I’m kind of making it up as I go. But the part I have is brilliant, you’ll see. Trust me Jack.”

Jack just groaned and followed the mad Time Lord as he went to share his brilliant plan with a bunch of hostile natives.

Tea Time:

Jack and the Doctor were giggling like naughty school boys as they stumbled through the door of the Tardis. They were both covered in mud and quite drunk. The Doctor’s brilliant plan had involved Jack apologizing to the chief’s wife which had led to lots toasting new friendships with a highly alcoholic beverage, which had somehow led to several mud wrestling matches.

“Told you it was a brilliant plan.” the Doctor said as he swayed across the Tardis to lean against the consol.

“It was. “Jack agreed, stumbling after him.

“I have lots of brilliant plans.” the Doctor said.

“You do.” Jack agreed again, grabbing for the Doctor’s coat and missing as he swung around to face Jack.

“I have another.” he announced.

“What’s that?” Jack asked.

“You should kiss me.” he replied, poking Jack in the chest with a finger.

“That’s the best one yet.” Jack told him as he pulled him into his arms.

Later that night:

Jack lay beside the Doctor, watching him sleep, loving how relaxed and peaceful he looked. His life with the Time Lord was chaos at the best of times. Most of the time he didn’t know where of even when he was, but the way the Doctor made him feel, safe, cherished, loved, made all the topsy, turvy madness worth and Jack wouldn’t change any of it even if he could. He kissed the Doctor’s forehead and settled beside him, drifting off to sleep to dream of their next adventure.


End file.
